runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Varrock
Varrock is de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk Misthalin. Het is één van de bekendste en dichtstbevolkte steden in RuneScape. In Varrock ligt ook de Grand Exchange. In de Grand Exchange kun je spullen kopen of verkopen. Varrock's locatie, naast handelsroutes als de Rivier Lum, maakt het een ideaal punt voor verzamelaars en handelaren. Misthalin is een koninkrijk dat in tweeën gespitst is; de andere steden zoals Lumbridge en Draynor Village, zijn voornamlijk akkers, hoewel Varrock meer geavanceerd is qua natuur, gefocust op industrie en handel. Hoewel de stad zelf aardig wat gewassen verbouwd, komt de meeste stroom van voedsel van de naastgelegen steden in Asgarnia en Misthalin. Andere goederen komen vrijwel allemaal uit Gielinor. De stad exporteert veel belangrijke goederen. Zijn goederen worden als suprieur aangeprezen, en hebben hogere prijzen dan goederen die ergens anders gemaakt zijn. De meeste export is metalen uitrusting. De stad produceerd ook grote hoeveelheden hout, wat te zien is bij de Lumber Yard noord oost van de stad. Gewassen worden ook geëxporteerd, hoewel het meeste in de stad blijft om de mensen te voeden. Varrock exporteert "een beetje van alles", wat te merken is aan de hoeveelheden handelaard die de stad in- en uitgaan met exotische goederen. Het belangrijkste aspect van Varrock is dat het de capaciteit heeft om veel te handelen. Duizenden spelers reizen dagelijks naar Varrock om hun goederen te verkopen in één van de vele straten. De stad heeft sinds kort ook de Grand Exchange, een grote handelsplaats in de noordwest hoek van de stad. Deze handelsplaats is met veel faam de grootste handelsplaats in RuneScape te noemen, en laat spelers toe alles te kopen en verkopen in alle werelden aan alle spelers. Varrock heeft ook een nieuwe, mooie look gekregen van Jagex. Ze hebben het hele gebied qua uiterlijk verbeterd. Banken In Varrock zijn er veel banken. Je hebt er in totaal 4! Bank in oosten Ook wel varrock kleine bank genoemd. Je kunt het vinden in het oosten. Afbeelding:Varrock_bank_oost.png Bank in het westen Ook wel Varrock grote bank genoemd. je kunt het vinden in het westen. Vroeger was dit de handels plek voor non members, maar sinds de grand exchange is dat veranderd. Afbeelding:Varrock_bank_west.png Grand Exchange bank Loop naar de Grand Exchange en zult daar 1 grote handelspost zien met 4 banken. Afbeelding:Grand_exchange.png Cooking Guild bank Als je varrock Anchievment Diary - hard task- hebt voltooid kun je pas gebruik maken van de bank in de Cooking Guild. Je moet een Varrock armour 3 aandoen om er naar binnen te kunnen gaan. Afbeelding:Cook's_guild.png De Grand Exchange De Grand Exchange is de grootste handelspost van Runescape. Het is te vinden ten noorden van Varrock west bank. Je kunt hier dingen kopen en verkopen voor een eerlijke prijs. Kijk voor meer informatie op de Grand Exchange pagina. Afbeelding:Grand_exchange.png Winkels In Varrock heb je ook een paar winkels. Er zijn er in totaal 7! Elke winkel heeft zijn eigen specialiteit die hij verkoopt. General Store De general store is een algemene winkel. Je kunt hem vinden in het centrum van Varrock zymbool op de kaart "potje". Hier verkopen ze gewone algemene spullen, en je kan er ook bijna alles in verkopen. Afbeelding:Varrock_generall_store.png Afbeelding:Varrock_general_store_aandbiedingen.png thumb|218px Klerenwinkel De varrock klerenwinkel wordt gerund door Thessalia. De winkel is te vinden ten westen van de general store. Je kunt hier allemaal kleren kopen. Ook kun je als je een frog token van een Random events hebt gekregen, je frog token omruilen voor een mooi prinzen/prinsessen pakje of een frog mask. Vroeger was er in deze winkel altijd een Red party hat slot ie altijd op 0 stond, die is later weg gehaald. Afbeelding:Varrock klerenwinkel.png thumb|400px Staff winkel De staff winkel wordt gerund door Zaff. De winkel is te vinden ten noorden van klerenwinkel. Hij verkoopt alle basis staven. Hij verkoopt ook Battlestaves die handig kunnen zijn bij crafting. Afbeelding:Varrock staff winkel.png thumb|294px Ranged winkel De ranged winkel wordt gerundt door lowe en is te vinden ten oosten van de general store. Je kunt hier ranged spullen kopen. Afbeelding:Varrock arrow shop.png thumb|292px Armour winkel Je kunt de armour vinden bij het anvil bij de oost bank. Afbeelding:Varrock armour winkel.png thumb|290px Zwaarden winkel De zwaard winkel kun je vinden in het zuiden van Varrock fountain. Afbeelding:Varrock sword winkel.png thumb|400px Runes winkel Je hebt ook runes winkel ten zuiden van de oost bank in varrock. Hij wordt gerund door Aubury. Afbeelding:Varrock rune shop.png thumb|302px Transport Je kunt op verschillende manieren in Varrock komen. Afbeelding:Balloon.png * Varrock teleport, Teleporteer naar varrock doormiddel van Magic. Je hebt 25 magic nodig en 3 air, 1 fire, en 1 law runes. * Spirit tree, de Spirit tree is een transportmiddel waarmee je naar het noorden van Varrock in de grand exchange kan teleporteren. Je hebt daarvoor Tree Gnome Village quest nodig. * Canoe, je kunt een canoe maken aan de rivier Lum. Hak een speciale boom bij de canoe expert om en zet hem in het water en vaar ermee weg. * Balloon, als je de quest Enlightened Journey hebt voltooid kun je met een luchtballon naar het zuiden van Lumber Yard in Varrock vliegen. * House portalen, als je 45 construction hebt kun je een portal in je huis maken. Je kunt er dan ook één naar Varrock maken. Dungeons * Varrock Sewers * Champions' Guild Basement * Rat Pits Monsters Varrock heeft ook nog een paar monsters. De meeste monsters zijn niet echt gevaarlijk. Monsters op Varrock's oppervlakte *Rats (Level 1) *Man and Woman (Level 2) *Mugger (Level 6) *Barbarian Woman (Level 9) *Thiefs (Level 16) *Guards (Level 21) *Outlaws (Level 32) *Black Knights (Level 33) *Giant Rat (Level 6) bears level 21 Monsters in Dungeons *Deadly red spiders (Level 34) *Scorpion *Zombie *Skeleton *Ghost *Hill Giants (level 28) *Moss Giants (Level 42) Personen Varrock kent veel personen in haar stad. Hieronder staan er een paar. King Roald Queen Ellamaria Reldo Apothecary Murky Matt Aeonisig Raispher Brugsen Bursen Grand Exchange Tutor Bob Barter Relobo Blinyo Hofuthand Farid Morrisane Grand Exchange clerk Master smithing tutor Draul Leptoc Phillipa Juliet Gertrude Philop Head Chef Shop keeper en shop assistent Romily Weaklax Tramp Dr Harlow Bartender Charlie the Tramp Katrine Mage of Zamorak Straven Weaponsmaster Aubury Cleaner Town crier Information Clerk Curator Haig Halen Museum guard Teacher en pupil Schoolboys en Schoolgirls Orlando Smith Natural Historians Historian Minas Torrcs Marfet Art Critic Jacques Father Lawrence Quests In Varrock spelen zich erg veel quests af. Hieronder staan ze: Free Quests * Shield of Arrav. * Demon Slayer. * Romeo and Juliet. * Dragon Slayer. Members Quests * A Soul's Bane * Family Crest * Gertrude's Cat * Garden of Tranquility * Priest in Peril * Rat Catchers * What Lies Below * Defender of Varrock Achievement Diary varrock heeft ook nog eens zijn eigen Achievement Diary. Hiermee moet je allemaal dingen bereiken zodat je varrock echt goed leert kennen. Je krijgt dan ook nog eens een mooie Varrock armour als beloning! Voor meer info hierover lees de Achievement Diary pagina. Guilds Er zijn in Varrock 2 guilds. * De Champions' Guild * De Cooks' Guild ''De Champions' Guild Om in de Champions' Guild te komen moet je eerst 33 Questpoints hebben. Je kan pas gebruik maken van de winkels als je de quest Dragon Slayer hebt voltooid. ''De Cooks' Guild Om in de De Cooks' Guild binnen te komen heb je minimaal 32 Cooking nodig. Je moet ook Chef's hat of Varrock armor 3 dragen. De De Cooks' Guild is te vinden ten westen van Varrock grote bank. Wanneer je Varrock armor 3 draagt en member bent heb je toegang tot de bank in de Cooks' Guild De geschiedenis van Varrock Zie De geschiedenis van Varrock. leftMuziek In Varrock zul je heel wat vrolijke muziek tegen komen. Hieronder staan ze op alfabetische volgorde en waar je ze zult kunnen krijgen: *Adventure, te behalen in Varrock Palace *Expanse, te behalen bij de Stone Circle *Garden, te behalen in Varrock West *Greatness, te behalen in de Champions' Guild *Looking back, te behalen in het Varrock Museum *Medieval, te behalen in het oosten van Varrock. *Parade, te behalen in de Jolly Boar Inn. *Rat a Tat Tat, te behalen in de Varrock Rat Pits *Spirit, te behalen bij de Varrock Square. *Still Night, te behalen in Mine in het zuiden. *The Trade Parade, te behalen in de Grand Exchange. *Cellar Song, te behalen in de bank in het westen. Gallerij Screenshots van Varrock, werk ze gerust bij. Image:Varrock_fontuin.PNG Image:Varrock.png Andere category:Steden Categorie:Misthalin Categorie:Hoofdsteden